Support structures are erected to provide a temporary or permanent framework on which to support various items. For example, items such as lighting, antennas, or other electrical or mechanical equipment, may be secured in different positions using such support structures. Furthermore, support structures may themselves serve a primary function of supporting workers or equipment, such as in the case of scaffolding. Regardless of the application, the support structure occupies a volume in order to offer strength and stability to the structure. Unfortunately, this same volume tends to make cumbersome the storage and transportation of the support structure.
Collapsible support structures are known, but often consist of detachable components that are individually attached during assembly and removed during disassembly. Accounting for each of the individual components during assembly, disassembly, storage, or transportation tends to be cumbersome. Another drawback of some conventional collapsible support structures is that where significant heights or spans are required of the structure, the collapsible components of the structure may include a significant length. Thus, storage and transportation of the lengthy components also tends to be cumbersome. Accordingly, conventional structures may not adequately solve the need for efficient storage and/or transportation of the structure when not in use.